


Roleplay Sinners

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Lolita, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Priests, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop catches Badou doing something he shouldn’t.  Unfortunately, the smoker needs a bit more training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishop, Badou, or Dogs: Bullets  & Carnage. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> I wrote this up for a meme (that asked that I write something about my favourite character, which is either Bishop or Badou, the debate continues) and I liked it, so I’m posting it for archival purposes.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the utterly sinful approach to the confessional. I'm not into pedophile priests in real life, but anybody who knows dogs knows that Bishop is harmless.

The Bishop was blind.  His unseeing eyes hidden behind dark glasses, his other senses were heightened.  He could feel the rough edges of the wooden pews beneath his fingers, smell the cigarette smoke curling up into the sanctuary from somewhere behind the confessional, or even hear the soft steps of someone tiptoeing away from him as he approached their hiding place.  The bishop tapped his cane on the ground to grab the attention of the guilty party.  He could hear the other man halt in his escape attempt.  The air shifted as he turned around, drawing closer to him.  The smell of cigarettes filled his nose and he tilted his head, visualizing this young man - with red hair and one good eye - as he stood before him, smoke dangling from dry lips.

"Badou, are you smoking in my church, again?" he tried to keep his lips terse and stern.

"Nope," he coughed.  The holy man could hear the inhalation of air, drawn in through the burning end of the cigarette.  He moved closer.

"You wouldn't be lying to me just because I can't see?" he asked, reaching up and closing his fingers around Badou's hand.  He felt the cigarette perched there between the long digits.  Badou did not fight when he plucked the cylindrical stick free and dropped it to the ground.  He could feel the other man twitch as he stepped on the burning end, squashing it against the stone floor.

"Guess ya caught me, Bishop," Badou sighed, stepping closer.  The holy man could sense something different about him, his clothing felt softer and he ran his hand down the redhead's arm until his fingers brushed against lace.

Bishop tilted his head, pulling the smoker closer, circling his waist and feeling the soft, tight material wrapped around his back.  It flared out below his waist into the familiar pleats and soft folds of a skirt and soft lace crinoline.  "Is there something you wanted to confess," the bishop purred, breathing heavily as he whispered lightly against Badou’s ear.

“Do you want me to ask for forgiveness or something?” Badou grated, not turning towards him. “How much more of this do I have to do?”

Bishop bowed his head, “You’re breaking the roleplay, naughty boy.”

“Stop being sick,” he looked away.

“C’mon, Badou.  I’ll bet that dress looks really good on you.”

“What’s it matter to you?  You can’t see!”

Bishop moved in close, feeling down the pleated skirt.  “Don’t say such things, or I might not play along with your kinks.”

“But you haven’t yet!  I’m the only one who has put on this damn dress!” the redhead huffed, his breath hot and reeking of cigarettes.

“That,” Bishop pressed the younger man against the wall, “is only because you haven’t told me what you want me to do.”  He pressed his knee against the lacy crinoline, forcing Badou’s legs apart as he pressed in between his lean thighs.  He could feel the other man shudder and he kissed him.

“Damn,” Badou murmured after the holy man pulled away.  “Guess I gotta get some kinks or something…”

“I’d like it,” Bishop ran his fingers across his face, pulling at the eye patch, “if your fetish involved dressing up in a Lolita dress.”

“Damnit, fuck you,” Badou tried to pull away, but was held in place.

“Swearing in church is a sin,” Bishop pulled the other man away from the wall.  “Now you really do have to confess to me.”

“Mngh, isn’t the confessional that way?” Badou pointed wildly behind them.

"We need something more intensive for your level of sins."  Bishop did little to hide the wolfish grin as he dragged the other man to his inner sanctum.  "You'll need to spend a lot of time on your knees, but don't worry; I have a pillow for you to kneel on."


End file.
